Only a kiss
by Merthergirl
Summary: It was only a kiss! so why is Sheldon so hung up over Leonard, especially when he can't have him! please enjoy : T verging on M for themes, no lemony or anything too bad :D


Only a kiss

**Inspired by "mr Brightside" by the Killers :3 not based on :P **

**Sheldon finds himself unusually besotted after a little kiss he shares with his best friend at a party **

**ONE**

Sheldon Cooper was not a person to be controlled by his emotions. Heck, he barely had them for Nimoy's sake! But now… after that night… everything had changed…

It had started with a kiss.

A brief, restrained, peck on the soft, soft lips of his obsession through the drunken slur of the night. Nothing special to his love. But it had meant the world to Sheldon. It wasn't his first kiss- that was with Amy- but it had felt a million times better than the three he'd had with her added together! And it lasted about half a second…

And now, as he lay awake, eyes shut tight and lips curled into a grimace, he loathed the moment. Loathed the other man who lay there, sleeping peacefully in the room adjacent to his, not thinking anything of it. why was it, Sheldon thought, that if Leonard kisses a woman, briefly, as a drunken man, he obsesses over it for ages, never letting me get a moment's peace from his pathetic thoughts, yet when it involved me… he hadn't even said a word? Just smiled slightly before running off after Penny again.

Was this it? was he doomed to spend every night awake while Leonard slept on, peacefully? Was he ill-fated enough to have every dream consist of nothing but horrific and sick images that both repulsed and tempted him?

And everything was starting to get better. He was just getting used to being an almost sociably acceptable person! He was coming out of his shell finally, and learning all about these things. And then Leonard had gone and ruined it.

It was only a kiss! He told himself over and over as he turned in his blankets, mind reeling, breath hitching. So why did he have these torturous dreams? He'd rather be spending an evening with Lesley Winkle than lying here, trying not to cry.

He knew what Leonard would rather be doing. He could just see it, Leonard's hands on her, caressing her skin gently and passionately. His lips on hers as he pulled her towards him. and she'd pull him into the bedroom and onto the bed. But the nightmare didn't end there for Sheldon. Skin on skin. Moans escaping from puckered lips. And what did he hate the most?

He was actually jealous. Sheldon hated the feeling that Leonard would never see him like that, but forever would see her like that. What did she have that he didn't? besides the obvious.

As he threw away the blanket Sheldon sat, ready to strangle himself and/or Leonard and/or Penny. Instead he threw himself backwards, and in doing so, thwacked his head on the headboard.

"_Spin the bottle!" Howard cheered, and the others agreed, despite their best judgement. Score one for alcohol and poor judgement, Sheldon thought as he too kneeled down on the floor, where Wolowitz was 'preparing' the beer bottle: or, rather, drinking it empty._

_Raj, who held up an already empty bottle, rolled his eyes. this went almost un-noticed by the rest of the group except Sheldon, who smiled weakly. Raj and he were the only ones not drunk, which was odd, because usually the other boy tried to become intoxicated as often as possible, to gain an ability to talk to the others in the room. If the game hadn't begun then, Sheldon would have asked why. _

_Leonard and Penny were kissing now. The crowd, including Sheldon now, cheered. It wasn't very interesting for them though, as the two were already dating. Sheldon took a swig of the beer Penny had practically forced into him- apparently it made him more bearable- and wondered how long it was until he was allowed to go back to sleep. _

_Leonard was spinning the bottle. Sheldon didn't honestly care. He was about to go to bed when _

"_Sheldon!" Penny exclaimed. The crowd made various "ooo" noises. _

_Sighing, Sheldon sat down, glowering at them all. _

_He would have protested, had it not been for the warm press of lips against his. He could feel his eyes literally widen in the shock of it all. Who would have thought Leonard's lips would feel so soft, so warm, so welcoming so… right on his own? _

No. Sheldon told himself, shaking away the flashback, stop it.

It was only a kiss!

**Please review **


End file.
